


december

by rhythmta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, NCT 2018, Sad Ending, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmta/pseuds/rhythmta
Summary: yukhei and jungwoo's catastrophic history





	december

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by neck deep's december

it was in January when Kim Jungwoo met Wong Yukhei. he met him in his cooking class, when his best friend, Qian Kun brought Yukhei to be their guest. Jungwoo never knew Kun had a very tall, perky, cute friend. Yukhei made a lot of mess in trying to join Jungwoo and Kun on cooking his food, Yukhei was so playful and wild, for sometime Jungwoo wanted to throw Yukhei out because he and Kun couldn't cook properly, but the teacher was so fond of Yukhei, that she let him stayed even though he was making a big mess in the kitchen, but it was when Jungwoo heard Yukhei's boisterous laugh and thought, maybe having him here wasn't so bad after all.

It was in March when Kim Jungwoo admitted to himself that he likes Wong Yukhei. ever since the day he heard Yukhei's laugh, he never stopped asking Kun to bring Yukhei over at their dorms, Jungwoo fell in love with Yukhei's adorable laugh, yes, he was annoyed with Yukhei but he secretly liked to have him over all the time. Yukhei, on the other hand accepts Kun's request to join them, he likes it whenever Jungwoo rolls his eyes at him whenever he sees him, he likes it when Jungwoo would secretly smile when he laughs, and he likes the way how Jungwoo says his name. The cooking class was his idea to get closer to Jungwoo, for in fact he has the biggest crush on him since he met him. somehow his plan worked and he can say that Jungwoo was slowly falling for him too. 

It was in May when Wong Yukhei asked Kim Jungwoo to be his boyfriend, after a long wait and several failed dates, Kim Jungwoo finally admitted to Wong Yukhei that, he is in fact in love with him too. Yukhei couldn't contain his happiness when Jungwoo said yes to him, Yukhei got so carried away that he absent-mindedly kissed Jungwoo and surprised both of them. after recovering from their shock, Jungwoo kissed Yukhei passionately and whispered, "You're only mine, Wong Yukhei." 

Everything was perfect. They were perfect. at first their friends couldn't believe that Jungwoo and Yukhei are together, the two were the opposite of each other. Jungwoo was calm and quite, and very much soft, he isn't afraid to show his affections and emotions. Yukhei on the other hand, is very wild and loud, he screams a lot, but he gets super shy when he shows his affection to anyone. despite these differences, they made their relationship work. there is no perfection in this world but to them, everything they are and have right now is perfection. 

not until Kim Jungwoo met Kim Dongyoung, the cute boy with a pretty bunny smile. He met Dongyoung at his music class, Dongyoung was new and when Jungwoo heard him sing, his world stopped for a moment because of how heavenly Dongyoung's voice was. He went home with his heart beating so loudly, could it be he's falling in love with someone else? 

it was in November that Wong Yukhei noticed that there was a shift in Jungwoo's actions and attitude. Yukhei knows that something is going on, but he doesn't want to believe it yet, everything has changed. Jungwoo is always away, always busy, always gone. He keeps telling to himself that his lover is just busy and has a lot to do, he doesn't want to think of the possibility that his lover is falling out of love. Yukhei called Jungwoo but it went straight to voicemail, "Hello! this is Jungwoo, I'm probably doing something right now so please leave a message," Yukhei started to cry, he doesn't want to believe it yet but all signs point to there already.

it was in mid December, when Kim Jungwoo barged into their shared apartment and took out all his belongings. He doesn't know how he'll face Yukhei so he made sure that Yukhei wasn't home when he took all his stuff. Yukhei called that night, when Dongyoung and him made it official, he never told Dongyoung about Yukhei, he couldn't lose Dongyoung. He cried after Dongyoung went home, He cried so hard that night. He couldn't believe himself, he wanted to call Dongyoung and scream at him for making him fall in love and tell him that he has a boyfriend or call Yukhei back and tell him he's sorry, he's sorry for everything but he didn't. He made all of this, this is all his fault, he doesn't know what to do. He loves Yukhei so much but Dongyoung, he doesn't know it yet exactly but he loves him too. Jungwoo was ready to go when the door opened and he froze. "Jungwoo?" called out the voice he's been longing for. Yukhei came into their room and saw him there with his luggage. 

"What's wrong? why are you leaving?" Yukhei asked. Jungwoo sees the pain in Yukhei's eyes. 

He doesn't want to hurt him anymore, He wants to see Yukhei smile again, He wants his Yukhei back. "I'm leaving," 

It was as if the world crashed down on Yukhei. He knows. Kun told him, he never stopped crying about it, it broke him so much but knowing the fact that Jungwoo hasn't come to collect his belongings from their apartment made him believe that his Jungwoo would come back and love him again, but now that Jungwoo is here with his belongings in hand, he couldn't accept it, no, Jungwoo is his and he belongs to Jungwoo. He didn't realize that his tears were already rolling down on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Yukhei," Jungwoo was crying too. "It's not your fault, please don't ever blame yourself, it was all me." Yukhei couldn't talk, he was crying so hard. How did everything they were fell apart so easily

"Please don't leave me," Yukhei croaked but Jungwoo shook his head.

"No more Yukhei, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry," said Jungwoo and left, he doesn't want to see his Yukhei cry anymore, he broke him. the once perfect love that they had was now just a mere memory, all because of him.

there was a huge weight on his shoulder, Jungwoo couldn't bear to see his Yukhei cry, he doesn't want to hurt his Yukhei. He was selfish to him, too selfish. But now he'll set him free even though it hurts for both of them. it's time to face the truth that their once perfect relationship is now gone.

Yukhei decided to leave the apartment too. he doesn't want to live in this place anymore, it holds so much memory. as he was clearing the shelves, an envelope fell from one of the books. Yukhei opened it and saw who's handwriting it was. he sat down and read it.

Yukhei, 

if you're reading this, I guess this means we broke up. I really don't think this is necessary because i know I'll spend my life with you forever. if we ever break up and it's all because of me, I'm sorry. I won't ever forgive myself if I ever break you. The idea of us breaking up, sends shiver to my spine, I can't imagine myself without my soulmate. The time I spent and will be spending with you, will be the greatest treasure that I have and will have, knowing the fact that Wong Yukhei loves me makes me very happy and proud. I never told you this because I know you'll make fun of me but I always brag to my friends that I have the greatest, wonderful, cool, handsome boyfriend ever. You are the greatest person I've ever met Yukhei, I know I'll never find a boyfriend like you ever again. I'm so grateful that I met you. I love you forever my Wong Yukhei, I'll never get tired of saying that. 

love always,  
jungwoo

Yukhei was crying so hard, he couldn't believe Jungwoo wrote this. He already forgave Jungwoo for what he did to him, yes, he hates Jungwoo for breaking his heart but if Jungwoo is happy then he should be too. He can't hurt himself anymore, he can't change anything anymore from what happened to them, he just needs to accept it. 

Kim Jungwoo was the best worst thing that happened to Wong Yukhei, at the back of his mind, he still believes that somehow Jungwoo and him will find their way back to each other. as Yukhei finished his packing, he looked at their shared apartment once more, there were tears in his eyes again, 

"Goodbye Kim Jungwoo, I will always love you forever,"


End file.
